


I know you've been talking to him

by viceversa



Series: One Word [20]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Daniel Waterston (mentioned), F/M, Jealousy, Post-Episode: s07e17 All Things, That mulder is a cunning linguist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceversa/pseuds/viceversa
Summary: It's movie night. Mulder gets upset. Scully sets him straight.





	I know you've been talking to him

Scully looked at him, lit only by the flickering TV and the glow from street lamps outside her apartment. They were supposed to be watching a movie, but he was practically glaring at the floor, his attention on something else. 

He’d been fine earlier, when they’d had dinner, but she got back from freshening up he’d been... moody. The distance between them on her couch unsettled her after their newfound closeness.

“Hey, what gives Mulder? Are you okay?” Scully paused the movie, some B grade classic involving zombies that Mulder had raved about. She’d expected a constant commentary from him, but he’d been silent.

“It’s nothing.” Mulder made no move to relax, or even that he noticed the movie wasn’t playing.

The hell it was nothing. They were watching a movie after dinner at her place, it was the start of the weekend, she wasn’t wearing a bra, he’d brought enough clothes for the weekend, and here he was not even trying to make a move on her. “Come on, what’s bothering you? You can talk to me.”

“Can I?” He turned to her then, fire in his eyes, and not the good kind either. 

“How could you ask me that?” Scully was taken aback, completely confused. Where had this mood come from? She thought everything had been fine, better than fine. “Of course you can, Mulder. If the last few weeks have proven anything, it’s - ” 

“The last few weeks. Right. You sure have been happy.” He rubbed his face with tense hands, starting to vibrate with some mysterious energy held in him.

“I - Mulder what is this about? You’re not making any sense.” Scully was worried, did he not want to be here? Had he not been happy, with her, too?

“Don’t lie to me, Scully. I know you’ve been talking with  _him_.”

“What? Mulder, what are you talking about?” What the hell was going on? She was more confused than ever.

“You know who! Waterston!” At her look he gestured angrily to the answering machine. “He called, ‘just to check in, just to plan to meet again’ while you were in the bathroom.” 

“Mulder,” an incredulous noise escaped her throat. “Are you serious? Just because Daniel called -”

“ _Daniel”_ he scoffed, crossing his arms. “He seemed real  _happy_  to get your machine, Scully, I swear if he tries anything-”

“Mulder, I don’t even know how he got my number. I haven’t heard from him since I last saw him in the hospital weeks ago.” A thought struck her. “Wait, are you, are you jealous right now?” 

At his silence she relaxed again, laughing. She bridged the distance between them and leaned on his shoulder. “Seriously? That my ex somehow got my number and left a message? Mulder you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

He was still tense under her touch, but he didn’t shake her off. After a second, something gave way in him. “You, uh, haven’t been talking to him?”

Scully made him look at her, and she was sure to find his eyes in the low lighting on the room. “No,” she stated emphatically. 

“So,” he murmured, having the decency to look a little ashamed. “My display of manly and justified jealousy was all for nought?”

Scully couldn’t help but laugh softly at him again, pressing a kiss to his hairline. “I wouldn’t say  _all_  for nothing.” Her response was coy. 

He recognized her tone and finally uncrossed his arms, threading one around her waist. “Oh?” 

“It’s kind of... hot. You being  _possessive_.” She whispered the last word into his ear, joyful at the turn of mood in him. 

Mulder growled in the back of his throat, decision made, and swiftly had Scully on her back and under him. She shrieked at the movement, breathless as his arms bore his weight over her. She felt his strength, tension vibrating between them on the couch. He slowly descended, his face getting closer to hers, and uttered one word before capturing her lips with his. 

“ _Mine.”_

She keened under him, her back arching in response to his tongue thrusting down her throat. His assault made her breathless, even as she clung to him for more. This is what she'd been expecting earlier, but a jealous Mulder was a different beast.

Mulder broke away, panting himself, and started a wet trail down her neck, lingering over the spot that made her-

“Oh, yes,  _Mulder.”_

Do that. He moved quickly, pure sensation and deliberate moves to hit all of her buttons at once, and she was strung tight below him. Her skin flushed, following his touches like a shadow, heating her from the inside out. 

He finally took notice of her breasts, nipples tight and sensitive against her cotton shirt. He captured one by feel alone, rubbing his face against her chest before sucking her nipple into his mouth, wetting the shirt around it. Her hands guided him back and forth, fingers clutching at his hair but just for seconds as he descended more. 

Her sweats were disposed of post-haste, creating a soft landing spot for her panties as he flung them in the same direction. Scully parted her legs, already feeling a familiar burn in her thigh muscles, traveling in sparks to her core. 

She loved this, loved it when he went down on her. Mulder was dedicated, to say the least, and enthusiastic to be between her legs in any way he could. He hovered just for a second, his breath tickling her, making her gush and clench at the empty air. 

“Mulder, for fuck’s sake, don’t make me beg, oh,  _fuck.”_

He licked her, a broad sweep of his tongue at first, pure sensation across her vulva. Her muscles tightened, her fingers clenched at his hair, preparing for the ride. 

Mulder moved his hands around her legs, one coming across her stomach to hold her hips in place, the other coming up to her mons, spreading her for access. 

Mulder stiffened his tongue, running it along the underside of her clit, making her squirm and thrust at him. He went lower, teasing her opening, and back. He began the rhythm, back and forth, teasing, and followed by a suck, over and over until Scully ripped one hand from his head to anchor her to the arm of the couch above her head. 

“Don’t stop don’t stop, Jesus Christ, like that,  _don’t stop_.” She kept her own kind of running commentary as he wound her tightly, thrusting in earnest against his tight hold, feeling totally out of control in the best way. 

And then it started, a tingle at the top of her head, the sensation flying through her at the next flick of his tongue connecting the current, and she was gone, arching into him, nearly suffocating him with her legs as they clenched in as she came. 

They both were panting as she came down. Mulder rested his head on her stomach just below her rucked up shirt, breathing deep through his mouth. She soothed his hair with the hand that had nearly ripped it out just a minute prior, her eyes closing as faint aftershocks coursed through her. 

She patted his head once, twice, and replied, “Mine.”

Mulder laughed and climbed up to hover over her again. Movie night wasn’t done yet.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks @ellivia for the prompt “Don’t lie to me, I know you’ve been talking with him/her" and the anon who requested "How could you ask me that?"


End file.
